peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 April 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-04-09 ; Comments *Tracks not included on eitherrecording are marked §. Details taken from Lorcan’s tracklisting database. Sessions *Orchids #2. Session recorded 1994-02-24. No known commercial release. *Nectarine No 9 #2. Session recorded 1994-03-24. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'FIle 2' begins at start of show *Mudhoney: Tonight I Think I'm Gonna Go Downtown (7 inch - Mudhoney / Jimmy Dale Gilmore split) Sub Pop *Coupé Cloué: Sa Ki Pou Ou (LP – Sa KI Pou Ou) *Orchids: The Searching (Peel Session) *''Andy Kershaw finds John's technicalk troubles very amusing especially after John playing the Coupé Cloué record just to annoy him'' *Hole: Violet (CD - Live Through This) Geffen Records *Sensurreal: Sideshield (12 inch - From Subversive Territory) Beam Me Up! *Nectarine No.9: Couldn't Phone Potatoes (Peel Session) *Fatman Riddim Section: Lift Up This Dub (LP - Israel Tafari) Top Ranking Sounds :: (Football Guest Reviewer Martin Platt of Sandmen, Stalybridge v Yeovil, postponed) :: ('''File 1' begins 1:55 from end of next track)'' *Jacob's Mouse: 3 Pound Apathy (LP - Wryly Smilers) Wiiiija Records *New Decade: Statue Of Gold (CD - Narrow Minds) Out Of Romford Records *Orchids: Patience Is Mine (Peel Session) *Loop Guru: Freedom From The Known (CD – Duniya) Nation Records *Unconvinced: Sit At Home (7 inch – The Unconvinced EP) 18 Wheeler *Fall: Hey! Student (10 inch – 15 Ways) Permanent :: (JP: 'It is one of the miracles of the age, that they never let you down. The Fall of course.') :: (5:30 news) *Backbeat Band: Long Tall Sally (CD – Backbeat [Songs From The Original Motion Picture]) EMI *Nectarine No.9: This Arse Hole's Been Burned Too Many Times Before (Peel Session) *'File 2 '''switch to '''File 3' during above track *Billy Dee Kossa’s: Se Mo Vay (CD - Pole Position) Seroga Productions *Harvey Sid Fisher: Virgo (LP - Astrology Songs) Amarillo *Locust: Xenophobe (2x12 inch - Weathered Well) Apollo *Orchids: Waiting Seems Vain (Peel Session) :: (Football Guest Reviewer Nick Banks from Pulp, Sheffield Wednesday v QPR, 3-1) *Pulp: David's Last Summer (CD - His 'N' Hers) Island :: (As the broadcast suddenly goes silent. JP: 'I can’t believe I’ve done that. That’s something I’ve not done in ten thousand years.’) *Nectarine No 9 : These Days (Peel Session) *Hexagone: Float Baby (12 inch - Burning Trash Floor) Djax-Up-Beats *Sonic Youth: Bone (CD - Experimental Jet Set, Trash And No Star) Geffen :: (6:30 news) *Magic Hour: Isn't A Way (CD - No Excess Is Absurd) Twisted Village *'File 1' cuts out during above track. *'File 3 '''cuts out near start of next track *9 Lazy 9: Bad Boys (2xLP - Paradise Blown) Ninja Tune § *Orchids: A Living Ken And Barbie To Basics Mix (Peel Session) § *No Safety: He's Some Kind Of A Dope Bitch (CD - Live At The Knitting Factory) Knitting Factory Works § *Nectarine No.9: You Can't Scratch Out (Peel Session) § *Gatecrasher: '''Unknown '§ File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1994-04-09 (incomplete) *2) 1994-04-08 Peel Show LE687 *3) 1994-04-09 Peel Show LE708 ;Length *1) 1:33:48 *2) 1:03:22 *3) 1:04:10 ;Othe *1) Thanks to Lorcan and his database for helping with this tracklisting. *2) Created from LE687 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *3) Created from LE708 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *1) Mooo *2,3) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Unknown Category:Isector